


we are at war

by runningwater



Series: Feysand Things [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwater/pseuds/runningwater
Summary: Cassian and Rhys are in a prank war
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	we are at war

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is a little cringy but just a cute, short fic.

Rhys's day was off to a shit start.

He woke up extra early to make sure everything was in place. Switched out Cass’s cologne, rigged the fridge to not open, hid all of Cass’s shoes, and every single fucking time, Cassian was already 3 steps ahead of him.

The two brothers have been in a prank war all week, starting with just small jokes and pokes that have been escalating steadily. Every time Rhys thought he was about to one-up Cass, the bastard figured out some way to thwart his plan. Rhys was just about ready to give up.

In an effort to snap him out of his dark mood, he had walked to school, music on full blast, and just let the world blur around him.

As usual, the hallways were abuzz with students chatting by their lockers and rushing in different directions to get to their first class. A few gave Rhys a ‘good morning’ nod or wave or hello which he half-heartedly returned.

Turning a corner, he finally reached the stretch of hallway that had his locker. Music still blaring through his headphones, he didn’t bother to take them off or turn them down, needing the solace that they could provide. If Rhys was in a different headspace, he might’ve noticed that no one was greeting him, they were all just shooting him odd or wary looks.

He stopped in front of his locker, reaching for the dial to put in his combo. His fingers managed to brush the lock before a pale hand wrapped around his wrist and yanked his hand away.

He stumbled in the direction of where the hand came from, bumping into the person that it belonged to. The person tried to brace themselves to prevent both of them falling to the ground.

He forcibly yanked off his headphones so that they rested askew on his neck. Rhys turned towards the student, ready to snap at them for fucking with him on a day like this. Any curse that was on his lips fell to the ground when he came face to face with his crush, Feyre.

She was the most gorgeous girl at the school, and he wasn’t afraid to admit it to his friends, no matter how much they teased him about it. Her eyes were blue on sunny days, and gray on cloudy ones. Usually, paint was somewhere splattered on her body, which explained why her golden, brown hair was always up in a messy bun that framed her face perfectly.

They shared English and chemistry, but he never dared to say more than a few words to her if their paths crossed in class. Certainly, no more than a shared nod of recognition in the hallways. But here she was, still holding his wrist while he stared at her dumbfounded.

“Don’t open your locker,” she said, eyes flicking from his face to his locker.

Now that his music wasn’t blocking out the world, he could hear scratching coming from inside, accompanied by the occasional growl.

“What the fuck,” he whispered, internally wincing at his language in front of Feyre. He knows she’s probably heard and said worse, but still, would be nice for her to have a good impression of him.

“Cass came by here a few minutes ago with a bag and something is pissed to be in there,” she responded. “Any idea why he might be putting irate creatures in your locker?”, quirking a brow.

Rhys blushed, admitting to her that they were in the middle of a prank war and Cass doesn’t have any tolerance for losing. Feyre let out a giggle at their antics then realized she was still holding his wrist, causing her to be the one blushing.

She dropped it and took a half step away, turning her gaze back to the locker and the poor critter.

“Well, I’ve got a two-step plan,” she told him. “First, let’s grab a teacher so they can call animal control and get the helpless thing back to where it belongs. Second,” with a devious grin, “meet me in English later so we can plan how to get our revenge on Cass. I’ve got a few ideas.”

Rhys gaped at her. He knew she was smart, but cunning? It never crossed his mind.

They set off together to find the nearest adult, his heart pounding with anticipation of their planning session later today. It was finally time for Cass to get a taste of his own medicine, flavored with a little bit of Feyre.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi to me on my tumblr, missbrightsky


End file.
